Scarlet Cloaks
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Rose is in danger and the last person she wants to protect her is the man who left her hours before they were due to get married. However Scorpius is the only one who knows what to do to protect her. Can Rose open up to him and get over the loss of her current fiance? Will she fall in love with the man who left her and is back seeking to protect her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my latest attempt at a Scorose fic, so please let me know how I did on it...I'll try to update again and I'm thinking about doing a Tonks/Lupin or Teddy/Victorie fic. Not quite sure yet. So please let me know how you like it and I'll update again as soon as I can. Oh and suggestions and welcomed as well so don't be shy!~**

**Bolts and Trees :D**

"You'e being ridiculous Rose." Patrick whispered as they walked into the crumbling mansion that they were called out to.

The young Auror bit her lip nervously, "Patrick I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"We're going to be fine love." Patrick whispered as they began to creep farther into the doorway.

Rose took a deep breath and followed after her fiance who held his wand out like he had been trained before becoming and Auror. Rose and Patrick were two of the youngest in the Auror Department at the Ministry and were better than some of their co-workers who were far older than they were and had more experience.

Rose's dad said that she'd have Mad Eye's record broken if she kept working at the rate she did. Her mother didn't exactly approve of her daughter doing the work that she did but she figured that it was better than Rose running off to Romania with her uncle to work with dragons. So therefore Rose chose to be an Auror and even went along when there were calls that needed filled when it came to the containment of magical creatures.

Out of nowhere came a green flash of light and one of Rose's co-workers were hit in the middle of the chest falling lifeless to the floor. Patrick and the others ran looking for cover and soon enough more and more of the Aurors were struck down until only three remained. Rose, Patrick, and Rose's cousin Teddy were crouched behind pillars afraid that if they moved they'd be killed by whatever was in the house. Appiration wasn't working so they were stuck in the mansion with the unseen force that was depleting their numbers rather quickly.

Patrick kissed the top of Rose's head and shook Teddy's hand before running out to create a distraction. Teddy slung Rose over his shoulder and Rose saw Patrick fall to the ground after a flash of green light square in the chest. Rose cried out but Teddy had reached the front door and was able to Appirate to the Ministry.

Rose fell to her knees and sobbed as they were swarmed by tons of Ministry workers. Rose's father and uncle walked out of their offices to find the two Aurors in the middle of the circle.

"Teddy where are the others?" Ron asked.

"They're dead. Rose and I would be as well if it wasn't for Patrick." Teddy said looking at Rose who was still sobbing.

"This was a massacre, how did they take you out so quick?" Harry asked.

"You couldn't see where they were coming from. The other's tried but as soon as their counter attacks left their mouths they were struck dead by whatever was there." Teddy shook his head.

"Why didn't you guys just Appirate out of there?" Ron asked.

"We tried but it wasn't working. The place was charmed." Teddy said.

Ron looked at his daughter who was still sobbing over the loss of her fiance and knelt down beside her, "Do you want me to go get your mum?"

Rose shook her head, "I think I'm just going to head home."

Ron nodded and walked his daughter to the Floo Stations before handing her a handful of Floo Powder and kissing her cheek, "Take care Rosie, you can always come stay with your mum and I if you need it."

Rose nodded and sniffled before throwing the powder into the fire and announcing where she was headed off to. She landed in the middle of her small cottage before grabbing some clothes in a suitcase and deciding that she needed to get away for awhile.

* * *

Scorpius walked into the kitchen of his rather large home and sat at the table where his breakfast was already waiting for him. He picked up the Prophet and read the headline: **Auror Massacre at the old Riddle Mansion: Only Two Survived**

Scorpius decided that he was intrigued with the headline and decided to read it.

_Late last night a group of thirteen Aurors went to go investigate a disturbing call out at the old Riddle Mansion. This particular mansion has been centered around the Dark Arts for years and as of late has become the headquarters for them once again. The group of Aurors sent out were highly qualified and some of the best in the Department. Among the group were young Aurors Patrick Finnigan, Theodore Lupin, and Rose Weasley. _

_The attack left the defenseless considering that they couldn't even see their attackers. According to Lupin, that as soon as a counter attack left their mouths they were struck dead. After talking to the young Auror, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a former Auror himself, has released a statement saying that no more Aurors will be going out the Riddle Mansion until they have further training._

_The Prophet was unable to talk to Rose Weasley because she left. However when they arrived witnesses claimed that she was sobbing mournfully over the death of her fiance Patrick Finnigan. Among the dead were James King, Gretta York, Odysseus Snidely, and Matilda Hotchkins. The Prophet will have more on this developing story and there will be a memorial ceremony held for the fallen Aurors today at four..._

Scorpius stared at the article knowing fully what had happened. His long time friend Thomas Blaise had relayed all the information to him after the attack. Scorpius hadn't really wanted to hear it but he now knew that Rose and Teddy were targets. They weren't supposed to make it out of there alive and now there was a bounty sitting over their heads.

Scorpius knew that somehow he needed to protect Rose, how he was going to do it he had no clue, but he needed to protect her because he knew what his former friends were capable of. He knew what kind of damage they could do. They were particularly fond of torturing until near death and then waiting for days to kill the person. It was much more brutal than when Lord Voldemort had been in control of the Dark Arts.

Scorpius grabbed his cloak and Appriated to the Ministry where he walked into the Auror's Department. The young witch working the front desk looked up from her papers, "You are?"

"Eric Johnson and I need to have a meeting with Teddy Lupin or Rose Weasley." Scorpius said keeping his calmness.

The witch looked at him, "I think you might be able to meet with Teddy, however if you were hoping to meet with Rose she didn't come in today. Poor thing lost her fiance last night, I would be at home if I were her."

Scorpius smiled coldly, "Where might I find Mr. Lupin?"

"If you'll follow me I can take you to his office." the witch smiled and led him to Teddy's office. She knocked on the door to alert the aqua haired wizard, "Mr. Lupin you have a visitor."

Teddy looked at him, "And you are?"

"Eric Johnson sir." the young witch replied.

"Come in, please come in." Teddy said gesturing to a seat in front of his desk, "Thank you Gretchen, you may leave now."

The young witch backed out of the room and Scorpius entered. He sat in the chair and looked at the older wizard, "You and Rose are in danger."

Teddy sighed, "I figured that much. Why did you come here Malfoy?"

"I had to warn you. You need protection." Scorpius said simply folding his hands over his lap.

"I can handle myself, however I don't think Rose can." Teddy said grimly.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Scorpius asked, "Don't trust the Ministry, there are spies all over the place here for them."

"I've also figured that much. Truthfully this isn't surprising me Malfoy." Teddy sighed and looked at the picture of his wife Victorie and daughter Gabriela.

"Where is Rose?" Scorpius asked this time there was a hint of angst in his voice.

Teddy looked at him, "I think she's staying with her grandparents at the moment." Teddy replied, "Why are you so anxious to find her?"

"I'm not going to try to kill her. I got out of that shit years ago. Once they started to torture innocent people I was finished with it." Scorpius replied.

"She's with Molly and Arthur. She's pretty down right now, she did lose her fiance after all and I don't think she'll be completely enthralled to see you either." Teddy sighed.

"Make sure you get yourself far away from here. Go where they won't find you." Scorpius warned Teddy as he walked out of the office.

"I will Malfoy." Teddy replied before running his fingers through his aqua hair.

* * *

Rose woke up screaming due to a nightmare of the previous month's events; the attack, the media, the funeral. Her grandmother rushed into her room and gathered her in her arms, "Oh Rosie, it's alright. You were just have a dream dearie."

Rose started to sob, "I'm alright grandma."

"Don't be silly Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Come to the kitchen and I'll get you a glass of warm pumpkin juice." Molly whispered and guided her granddaughter to the kitchen. She handed her the warmed juice and got one for herself.

"You're going to be alright love, you're strong." Molly smiled taking her granddaughter's hand and squeezing it affectionately.

Rose smiled and sipped her juice trying to swallow back the sickness that had taken root in her stomach. After she finished her juice she bid her grandmother goodnight and went back up to her room where she didn't sleep. She waited until she heard her grandparents moving about the house to come down for breakfast.

Her granddad greeted her with a tight hug, "How are you holding up Rosie?"

"I'm holding up granddad." Rose smiled as her grandmother placed a plate of food in front of her. Rose barely picked at her breakfast and her uncle George walked in wearing bright robes of lime green.

"Rosie! My favorite niece!" he greeted her with a hug and handed her a miniature dragon.

Rose smiled and hugged her uncle, "How are things going with the shop?"

George smiled, "Well a new post has opened and I'd love it if you came to work for me until you're ready to go back to the Auror department."

Rose smiled, "I'd love to do so."

"Wonderful, you can start today." he grinned and handed her a bag that contained an apron. Rose ran to go get ready and then headed out to the joke shop where she used to love to spend time as a child.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"You can work the register, I have to go do inventory." he smiled and left her to run the register. The store was full of children were running about the store and she figured they were probably stocking up for Hogwarts. It was something that she and Hugo used to do as children.

"Weasley." came a cruel voice from above her.

She stood from where she was restocking the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and turned to find Scorpius Malfoy, "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius looked at her, "I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" she asked.

Scorpius looked around, "Is there any place that's a little more private?"

Rose looked around and removed her apron and alerted George that he'd have to run the register for a moment and she and Scorpius went over to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well get on with it." Rose hissed. They were sitting in the table in the very back corner. She had resigned from her Auror position and was informed that it would be open for her if she even wanted to go back to it and her possessions were brought to her by owl.

"You weren't supposed to make it out of there alive. You were all supposed to die. However thanks to Finnigan's heroics you and Lupin managed to escape from the attack. They plan to come find you and when they do they'll kill you and whoever you're with. They don't care if they're not Aurors they don't want witnesses." Scorpius said.

"How would there be witnesses when they didn't even show their faces?" Rose asked angrily.

"They don't care, they want all Aurors dead so they can commence with their plans. They plan to resurrect Lord Voldemort. They believe that they've found the key to doing so." Scorpius informed Rose.

"That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!" Rose exclaimed not sure whether or not to believe the wizard who was so intent on protecting her. The same wizard who had left her in the middle of the night years earlier the night before they were due to be married.

"It's the truth Rose and I swear that I'm here to protect you. I am not working with them as much as they'd like to think that I am. I can't let anything happen to you." Scorpius said fixing his steely gaze on her.

Rose stood from the table and rolled her eyes, "This is coming from the same man who left me hours before we were due to be married! How on Merlin's beard do you expect me to believe you?!"

"Because they were going to kill you then too." Scorpius muttered, "I left to protect you. They threatened to kill you in hopes that I'd join them."

Rose had nothing to say for a moment. She'd always figured that he'd gotten cold feet and ran out on her. Finally Rose regained her mind again, and sat back down, "How are you going to protect me?"

"I'm going to take you to live with me in a secluded area." Scorpius replied.

"You're kidding me right?" Rose asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "I have to take every precaution necessary."

Rose looked at him and saw the sincerity glinting in his grey eyes, "You're sincerely worried about me."

Scorpius chuckled, "Of course I am Rosie."

Rose's heart began to melt when he used her nickname and then she remembered Patrick and shook off the feeling. Malfoy had left her, she had loved Patrick, "Fine, but how long is this going to take?"

"I'm not sure. Blaise's father is a powerful man." Scorpius replied.

Rose nodded, "I'm going to have to gather my things."

"Understood." Scorpius nodded and stood offering Rose his arm. Rose linked her arm with his and felt the uncomfortable feeling of Appirating. Scorpius helped her collect the things she wanted and smiled when she packed the scarlet traveling cloak he had given to her as an engagement present. He promised her that he'd have her things from the Burrow if she needed them and he Appriated them once more. Rose's owl Echo twittered nervously as they stood in the center of a meadow where a rather large cottage sat.

"Are you coming?" Scorpius asked as he turned back to her.

Rose followed him into the cottage, if you could call it that considering that it was gigantic, "This is huge."

Scorpius smiled, "You like it don't you?"

Rose nodded, "It's gorgeous."

"Good." he smiled, "I'll show you to your room."

She followed Scorpius up the stairs and he led her to a room. The last room on the right, "I'm right across the hall from you if you need anything."

Rose nodded and stepped into the room before Scorpius shut the door and left Rose. She noticed that the closet already had things in it that were her exact size and rather expensive. She could heard Scorpius downstairs in the kitchen and smelt something wonderful by the time she was finished with unpacking. She walked down to the kitchen to find Scorpius making stew and there was fresh bread sitting on the counter top.

"Smells delicious." Rose said.

Scorpius nodded, "I do my best."

She sat at the table and Scorpius placed a bowl of stew in front of her with a few slices of buttered bread. Rose had to admit that it was rather good and reminded her of her grandmother's stew that she made for Sunday dinners, "This is good."

Scorpius sat at the table and enjoyed his own stew, "Thank you, it's my mother's recipe."

"Your mother cooked?" Rose asked.

"All the time. After my father moved away from my grandfather he led a more normal life." Scorpius explained. Rose felt stupid for not remembering that fact about her former fiance. The cottage, despite the fact that it was gigantic, had a cozy feel to it, much like her childhood home.

"How did you acquire this cottage?" Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius chuckled, "It was supposed to be a wedding present from my parents."

"For us?" Rose asked thinking about the wedding that never got to happen.

Scorpius nodded, "They gave it to me. I had it modeled after your parents' house considering that it was rather cozy and I was particularly fond of the place."

Rose couldn't help but smile, "You had this modeled after my parents' house?"

"I just said so didn't I?" he asked her raising his eyebrows. "Does it remind you of your childhood home?"

Rose nodded, "It does."

"Good, that was the purpose. I figured that you'd prefer to live here rather than my mansion." Scorpius smirked.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"Of course I never joke." Scorpius said seriously before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

* * *

After lunch Rose sent an owl to her family to let them know that she was safe and then spent most of her time exploring the house. Scorpius had to run a few errands and asked Rose if she'd like to tag along. However Rose said she'd prefer to stay home and after Scorpius's reluctant departure Rose had gotten her wish. The cottage was huge and decorated as if her mother had done it herself. The beds all had patchwork quilts that looked like her grandmother had created them, there were afghans on the foot of all the beds and on the couches that looked as if they were knitted and crocheted by Molly as well.

After about an hour and a half of exploring Rose heard the front door open and Scorpius walked in carrying bags full of groceries and things he thought that the house needed. Rose helped him put the groceries away and remembered why she had fallen so immensely in love with Scorpius. She didn't even mind the fact that he worked close to her, their elbows bumping every once in awhile. Rose still couldn't reach to top shelf and Scorpius had to reach it for her as he placed the canned soup in the cabinets.

"We're going to have to get you a footstool." Scorpius teased.

Rose pulled a face and finished stacking the cans on the shelves that she could reach. Soon enough they were finished in the kitchen and Scorpius told Rose that they needed to talk about the situation.

"When and if we go out anywhere you'll have to in disguise. You're going to have to pose as my fiance, it'll be a cover. You can owl your family but it's highly risky. There's going to be protective charms placed on the house as precautions and unfortunately you're going to have to stay close to the house, otherwise I cannot protect you." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded, "Ok."

"Are you willing to do this?" Scorpius asked her curiously.

She nodded, "I am just as long as they don't bother my family. What about Teddy?"

"He's informed me that he's relocated to somewhere in France with his family." Scorpius smiled.

Rose nodded, "Good."

Scorpius looked at the young witch and smiled. He was enjoying her company in his rather lonely life. He had left her solely to protect her and it had pained him for months when her engagement to Patrick Finnigan was announced a year later. Now he had a chance to get her back. Scorpius stood and started some music because the atmosphere was rather dead. Rose realized that the song playing was the song that was playing during their dance at the Yule Ball years earlier.

"Care to dance?" Scorpius asked.

Rose reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to twirl her around the cabin. She rested her head on his chest she could smell his cologne that had a light smell. It was the same smell he had always worn. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to twirl around the room in Scorpius's firm grip. It had reminded her of so many memories. Scorpius used to dance with her all the time, it was one of his favorite things to do. Rose for a moment forgot about everything that had happened in the past month and just danced. She enjoyed dancing and didn't realize when the song started again.

The clock struck half past six and Scorpius stopped dancing, "Rose, we should start dinner now."

Rose looked up at him and didn't realize how hungry she was until her stomach grumbled, "You're probably right."

Scorpius walked to the kitchen and started dinner, a simple chicken dish that didn't take long at all to cook. Dinner was rather quiet with some conversation but it wasn't like what they had both grown accustomed to over the years. Their dinners were usually full of conversation and now there was barely any. They both internally vowed to change it.

"Do you mind if I have to work a few days a week?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged, "Sure, as long as I can do something."

"Well you can visit the library, I'm sure there's bound to be books you'll enjoy in there." Scorpius smiled.

"Where is it?" Rose asked.

"The second floor the first door on the left." Scorpius smiled.

"I'll have to check that out." Rose smiled.

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd love to tend to the garden and the chickens." Scorpius smiled.

"Sure, as long as I have something to do around here." Rose smiled.

After dinner while Rose was changing Scorpius stepped out into the night. He could see her in her window as she tied her hair back into a braid with a ribbon and then she disappeared and joined him outside moments later. She wore a nightdress that Scorpius had to admit made her look rather seductive. She sat down next to Scorpius in the grass and looked up at the stars, "My mum used to show me the constellations in the sky and then we made a thing out of it as I got older where I tried to find at least three of them."

Scorpius looked over at her, "Well which ones do you see tonight?"

"There's Cassiopeia, and Orion, and Ursa Major." she said flawlessly pointing out all three of the constellations, "Oh and there's Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled when she pointed out his namesake, "You know where that is?"

She nodded, "It was one of the first ones my mother taught me."

Scorpius sat there with Rose as they looked at the stars and realized that the silence between them wasn't awkward it was comfortable. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He had missed her and now that she was back he wasn't going to let her go that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's another shot at it, please review and tell me what you think of it now that I've tagged the characters! I can be such an airhead sometimes. So let me know how you like this and thanks for letting me know that I didn't tag anyone, I was in a hurry when I published it. Please enjoy and let me know if I should continue it. :D~ Bolts and Trees**

Scorpius looked out the window at Rose who was tending to the small vegetable garden. Her auburn hair was plaited over her shoulder, she wore Muggle clothing, and her hands were covered in dirt. Scorpius had ran out to the local garden center and allowed Rose to get whatever she wanted to get.

Finally when she was finished she came back inside, making sure to wash her hands, "What have you been up to?"

"I've been working." Scorpius said pointing to the cauldron that contained a bubbling potion that Rose could instantly identify as a Wolfsbane potion.

"What exactly do you do for work?" she asked him.

"I sell and make potions." he replied, "That is when I'm not Healing."

"So you did get your Healing certification then?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded, "I'm a private Healer though, I work on my own clock."

Rose nodded, "Good for you."

"It was that or whatever my father wanted me to go into which seemed completely dull." Scorpius muttered.

Rose poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from Scorpius, "I became an Auror and I think I should have probably went on to help my uncle with his joke shop."

"Rose, it was one terrible accident, you were one of the greatest Aurors the wizarding world has ever seen!" Scorpius shook his head.

Rose took a sip of her coffee, "I can remember everything from that night."

Scorpius reached across the table and took her hand in his, "And I'm here if you ever need to talk about it."

Rose looked at him for a moment before withdrawing her hand, "Thanks Scorpius."

"I do care about you Rosie." he smiled hoping that the use of her nickname would get the point across to her that he never stopped caring for her. He kept an eye on her and tried his hardest to protect her through her line of work. Sometimes he would wish she went to wrangle dragons with her uncle.

"I know you do." she whispered before sipping her coffee again and grabbing the Prophet off the table. The headlines were about more Auror massacres and Rose got sick when she read off the names of those who were dead. Friends she had worked with luckily her family's names weren't in the articles so she could breathe a little easier.

"Maybe you shouldn't be reading that." Scorpius said.

"No it's fine, I need to know what's going on out there." she shook her head as she set the paper on the table in front of her.

"You're tough Rose." Scorpius whispered.

She didn't reply, she just finished her coffee and said that she was going to go back out to tend to the garden once more. Scorpius watched her from the window and wished that he had never left her that night. He wished he had ran with her, now she was grieving over some other man who had taken his place when he walked out on her. She wasn't his Rosie any longer, she was Patrick's Rosie. Scorpius wanted to change that so badly but he knew Rose needed time to heal.

When she came back in it was nearly dinner time. Scorpius had already started cooking when she walked through the door in the kitchen that lead towards the garden. She washed her hands and went out to the front porch with a book. Scorpius figured that she had found the library. Scorpius finished dinner and decided that he would take Rose's out to her. She looked up when she heard the front door open and set the book down on the table beside the chair she was sitting in.

"Care if I join you?" Scorpius asked sitting next to her in the other chair.

Rose shook her head, "No, this smells delicious."

"It was a recipe from my grandmother." Scorpius nodded, "My mother's mother."

Rose nodded and bit into the perfectly cooked beef, "You're quite the cook Scorpius."

He smiled and took a sip from his glass of Fire Whiskey, "Thank you Rose."

They enjoyed their dinner with little to no conversation. It was hard to find the right thing to say to one another. Neither of them really knew how to handle the situation at the moment. Scorpius had received and Owl from his father that morning announcing he and Astoria's visit to the cottage. '

"My parents are visiting." Scorpius announced halfway through the meal.

Rose looked at him, "Do you need me out of the house?"

Scorpius shook his head, "They're coming to see you."

"They want to see me?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows curiously.

He nodded, "They were concerned about you."

It was in fact true, Draco and Astoria Malfoy had taken a deep liking for the young Weasley. They found no reason to despise Rose much like Rose's father had taken a liking to Scorpius. So of course when their son had up and left in the wee hours before the wedding they were deeply upset with him for leaving Rose, and of course when they heard the news about Rose watching her fiance and co-workers die right in front of her they were also concerned.

"I'll bake a cake." Rose smiled.

"They'll be here in about a week." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded, "It'll be nice to have some company around here."

Scorpius smiled and took a sip of his drink, "It will."

* * *

The following Monday Rose was preparing the cake she had promised and the pudding she had also decided to make when Scorpius walked in from outside. He had been outside practicing hexes and spells all morning. His parents were due to arrive at any time and Rose was slightly terrified.

"Smells delicious." Scorpius commented as he ran his finger through the bowl she had mixed the batter in, "Tastes just as amazing."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Go wash up, your parents are due to be here soon."

He chuckled and then disappeared up the stairs and returned moments later in a fresh pair of black dress slacks and a white dress shirt. Rose was wearing one of her favorite dresses that she had received from Astoria years earlier as a Christmas present. She had her auburn hair tied back into a bun with a ribbon that matched the emerald green fabric of the dress. Scorpius smiled at Rose, "You look ravishing Rosie."

"Thank you, as do you." Rose said as she topped the cake off with a chocolate ganash. Scorpius helped her set the table for tea in the sitting room and helped her make sure that the dinner was cooking properly. She had made a delicious smelling casserole and Scorpius grabbed one of the biscuits off of one of the trays Rose was carrying out to the sitting room.

"You're going to spoil your appetite." she scolded him.

Scorpius smiled and finished the biscuit, "I'm sorry your sweets are irresistible."

Rose smacked his hand away from the tray as he went in for another one. That was the thing about Rose, she always got a little anxious whenever Scorpius's parents came into the picture and Scorpius thought it to be the most adorable thing about Rose.

The doorbell rang and Scorpius opened it to find his parents standing there. Astoria's first reaction was to run in and bombard Rose with hugs and condolences. Draco shook his son's hand and went to greet Rose.

"You look great for all that you've been through." Astoria smiled at Rose.

"Thank you." Rose smiled as she poured the tea for everyone.

"I'm so glad you've agreed to stay with Scorpius, you'll be very safe with him." Astoria commented.

Rose nodded, "I know I will. Sugar and cream?"

"Yes please dear, three cubes. I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Astoria smiled her bright red lips giving way to perfectly white teeth.

Scorpius took another biscuit, "Have you tried a biscuit mother?"

"You're going to get pudgy if you don't stop eating biscuits Scorpius." Astoria scolded her son as she grabbed one of her own, "These are marvelous, I must have your recipe."

"It's my grandmother's." Rose smiled.

"Well get me in contact with her." Astoria smiled.

Rose did sure enough and she was positive that the two women would be constantly exchanging recipes and whatnot. Draco was rather quiet throughout the whole visit until at the dinner table.

"So, I hear that you've given up your post at the Ministry." Draco said to Rose.

"I did, I don't think I could handle another attack like that." Rose shook her head as she sipped her Pumpkin Juice.

"The Aurors are dropping like flies, they're not equipped for what's going on." Draco shook his head, "I got out of that business years ago, much like my son did."

"Why did you stop, if you don't mind me asking?" Rose asked curiously.

"For the same reason Scorpius stopped." Draco replied with a slight smile.

"Which is?" Rose asked.

"Dad that's enough on the subject." Scorpius said curtly before taking a bite of his casserole.

"No, it's fine continue." Rose said, looking at the older Malfoy.

"I stopped simply because I didn't want to endanger those I loved." Draco smiled.

Rose nodded and then looked over at Scorpius who was watching his father, "That's a good reason."

"Indeed it is Rose." Draco smiled.

"Let's move onto a happier subject shall we Draco?" Astoria asked.

Draco nodded and went back to eating his dinner, "Whatever you think will be best dear."

The group launched into a conversation about the cottage and how long it took to get everything just right to Scorpius's wishes. Apparently it took seven and a half months for them to get everything perfectly aligned with Scorpius's vision.

"It's amazing, I truly feel like I'm in my childhood home right now." Rose commented.

"That's how Scorpius had it designed. He designed it with your comfort in mind." Astoria smiled as she and Rose dished out dessert.

"Mother that's enough." Scorpius muttered. Rose swore that he was blushing.

"Everything is custom made to fit in with it all." Astoria smiled.

"Well I love it, it would have made a great wedding present." Rose smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Astoria smiled.

After his parents had left Scorpius plopped down onto the couch next to Rose, "That was taxing."

"I thought it was lovely." Rose smiled.

"They never know when to stop." Scorpius shook his head.

"I love your parents." Rose smacked his arm.

Scorpius chuckled and pulled Rose closer to him, "Do you really like it?"

"The cottage, yes." she nodded and went back to the book she was reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked her curiously.

"The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, my mother read them to me as a child. That's why I became an Auror because it was the closet thing to becoming a detective in the wizard world." Rose explained.

"A detective?" Scorpius asked.

"Someone who solves crimes like homicides." Rose explained.

Scorpius nodded, "I don't know much about the Muggle ways."

"They're like Aurors sort of." Rose shrugged.

"Would you care to read them to me?" Scorpius asked her curiously.

Rose smiled, "That would mean we'd have to start at the beginning with A Study in Scarlet. You'll love them, let me just go fetch it out of my room."

Scorpius waited until Rose reappeared with the book in her hand, "Ok, are you ready?"

Scorpius nodded and Rose set to reading the story until she was so tired that she couldn't possibly keep her head up any longer. Scorpius carried her up to her room and removed the shoes she was wearing before tucking her into her bed gently. He kissed her forehead and turned off the bedside lamp before shutting the door and retiring to his own room.

About halfway through the night Scorpius awoke to Rose's bloodcurdling screams from the room across the hall. He rushed in with his wand and flipped on the light, "Rose, it was only a dream."

She was sobbing uncontrollably, "I'm sorry for waking you,"

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now." he whispered and cradled her to his chest. Her fingers knotted themselves into the fabric of his shirt and she continued to sob until Scorpius had managed to calm her. He didn't like seeing Rose in this state however when she asked him to stay with her through the night he didn't object. He hated that she was hurting that much on the inside.

"Thank you Scorpius." she whispered looking at him with tearful blue eyes.

Scorpius smiled and smoothed her hair with a gentle hand, "For what love?"

"For being there." she whispered. For a moment her lips hovered over his close enough for him to feel her warm breath and then she pulled away. Scorpius was a little disappointed but he knew that it would all come in time.

"Goodnight Rose." he whispered.

Her breathing had evened out and he could tell that she was asleep. He laid there smoothing her hair and caressing her arm until he finally fell asleep himself. He was going to do whatever it took to protect Rose, he didn't care if that ended in his demise, he would give his life to protect hers.


End file.
